


Reconciling the Differences

by ScribblerQueen1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arizona and Callie didn't divorce, Arizona still lost her leg, Brainwashing, Derek Shepherd Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, Getting Back Together, Kidnapping, Mark Sloan Lives (Grey's Anatomy), plane crash still happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerQueen1/pseuds/ScribblerQueen1
Summary: Maggie Sawyer after her breakup with Alex Danvers, comes across a missing person's case for an Alexandra Grey, who looks suspiciously like her ex. She uncovers a kidnapping and brainwashing conspiracy at the DEO as a result. With the help of J'onn they uncover it and Alex realizes that her and Kara's whole lives are a lie and is trying to cope with remembering and reuniting with her friends and family. Meanwhile Kara is struggling with her relationship with Clark and how his abandonment of her allowed her to be brainwashed.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	1. The Case of Alexandra Grey

Maggie sighs as she finishes looking through another cold case file. She’d asked to be temporarily reassigned until she decided what she wanted to do. Working in her previous position that handled alien specific cases meant that she’d run into Alex. Alex, her now ex-fiancée, worked for the DEO which was an agency that specifically handled alien cases. Hence her dilemma. Working in her prior position means running into her just a few weeks after their break up. 

She wasn’t ready for that, not yet at least. She wasn’t sure if she could ever work with her again, their break up had been painful. They still loved each other but couldn’t set aside their differences on having children. Maggie knew that if they kept seeing each other they would get back together only to break each other's hearts again. She could transfer to another police station but it felt too dramatic.

But god were these cold cases painfully cold. 

Maggie suspects that her boss gave her these cases in particular because there was practically nothing to go on. It would force her to make a decision faster because she is getting bored out of her mind with them. The file in front of her is a single sheet and one sided, doomed to be forever unsolved because of a lack of anything to it. It’s a shame really.

Not finding a starting point with it, she moves onto the next file.

It’s a missing person’s case, presumed dead. She reads the name off. Alexandra Grey. It seems even going through these cases won’t be able to distract her from Alex when one victim shares a name with her. She tries to move past that, no need disregard the case because she’s heartbroken. Maggie continues to read. 

A doctor, another similarity, on a flight coming from Settle to help perform surgery when the plane suffered a mechanical failure and crashed. National city was lucky they had Supergirl to save their planes. In total there were six doctors onboard plus the pilot. Surprisingly the others survived but not without serious injuries. Alexandra is the only member of the flight unaccounted for, hence the presumed dead. Odds are her body was scavenged by animals and they’d never find it over the wide area that the plane had been scattered. It’d been several years, they would’ve found her by now if she was alive.

Maggie flips through the pages of the files, reading about search efforts before making it to the back of the file. There’s a photo clipped to the back and for a moment she thinks she’s losing it because this Alexandra looks a lot like Alex. No. She’s just too distracted that’s all. Maggie rubs her eyes but the picture still looks the same.

Has she ever seen a picture with Alex having long hair? She must have. She’s just imposing Alex’s image on to her, that’s it. Maybe if she looks up another picture she’ll look like an entirely different person, sometimes pictures just have weird lighting. Maggie then pulls up google and types the name in, clicking on images.  
Okay, not any better. They all look like Alex. This is worse. She stops to pull over one of her colleges that doesn’t know Alex while simultaneously pulling up a picture of Alex on her phone.

“Hey, would you look at these two photos and tell me if you think they look like the same person? I think I’m a little too tired.” Maggie explains avoid getting a weird look.

Her co-worker eyes them both for a good moment, then nods. “Yeah, they definitely look like the same person.”

“Thanks, that’s what I thought.” She dismisses her co-worker and now she’s not sure what to do. 

This Alexandra shares the same name with Alex, shares the same face, but from what she knows they can’t be the same person. Her entire background is different, excluding the fact that they were both educated as doctors and looked the same. In fact Alexandra has a couple of sisters, but none named Kara. And Kara is definitely her only sister. Alexandra’s parents are dead, Alex’s are alive. At least they think Jeremiah is alive but his history is sketchy.

She stares at the file. She must be going crazy, maybe she needs a vacation. She should just put the file away, but she stares at the picture again.

Ultimately, Maggie finds herself in front of a Hospital called Grey Memorial Hospital. She couldn’t put the file away. There were too many questions to be answered.

The best place to find those answers would be here. The place had had a name change since the plane crash apparently, in obvious tribute to the doctor that she was here to ask questions about. From what she knew, most of the doctors on the plane still worked here, one of them was actually Alexandra’s half sister.

Maggie walks into the foyer and up to the information desk, waiting patiently for the nurse at the desk to no longer be busy. The nurse greets her and she flashes her badge.

“Hello, I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer with NCPD, I need to speak with a Dr. Meredith Grey.” The nurse eyes her badge suspiciously and then questions her.

“What is this in regards to might I ask?” She figures that she’s not going to get anywhere unless she gives the nurse an exact reason, doctors are busy after all.

“I need to speak with her about her sister, Alexandra Grey.” A doctor standing off to the side filling out paper snaps her head up at the words and immediately begins to walk over.

“Why don’t you go get Dr. Grey. I’ll speak with the detective.” She speaks to the nurse before turning her attention to Maggie. “I’m the hospital chief, Dr. Miranda Bailey. Did you find Lexie?”

It’s obvious that the doctor she’s talking to believes that this is the final answer of confirmation of Alexandra’s, or apparently Lexie’s, death. Except she can’t actually tell her that because she has no clue.

“Nothing has been confirmed yet, I’m just here to ask some questions to clarify some questions I have. I was recently assigned her case file and I’m following up on some things that I noticed.” Like the fact that her ex looks a lot like this doctor. 

Dr. Bailey doesn’t seem to believe her but withholds that judgement. Meredith comes quickly rounding a corner, emotions on her face steeled in preparation for whatever news may come her way.

“Do you have news about Lexie?” Meredith is blunt and straightforward, she’d probably spent a lot of time preparing for the news that her sister was dead. Maggie really didn’t want this to open up old wounds for her but she needed to be sure.

“You must be Meredith. Would you mind if we go talk about this somewhere more private perhaps? I know whatever you might be expecting is probably not this.” She can tell that Meredith is confused by her words but resigns herself to leading her to a private conference room.

Meredith closes the door to keep prying eyes away and takes a moment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” She asks this time instead.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

The irony isn’t lost on Meredith, a detective with the same name as the half sister that she learned about after she’d lost the half sister that the detective was here to talk about. She wonders if maybe Lexie sent this detective to her on purpose, from beyond the grave or whatever. A sign that she was at peace finally.

“I know that you’re just trying to do this as respectfully as possible but I know that my sister is dead, even without a body. I’ve lost a lot of people, I’m no stranger to trauma. So whatever you’re going to tell me, just tell me.” She asks, bracing herself.

It’s terrible that Maggie can’t actually give her some closure, instead it’s more complicated than that.

“I might have a lead on her case, that’s all I can really say until I investigate further. But the reason I came here today is to learn more about Lexie. I think that it would help greatly in answering some questions I have about the case.” Maggie explains.

Meredith is even more thrown now but she’s got nothing to lose by telling her about Lexie on the other hand. She just doesn’t understand why she would need to know.

“I’m assuming you and your sister were close, considering that you two worked together.” Maggie inquires.

“Not at first, I was rude and a bit of a bitch. Our father left my mother when I was young, and when I found out about her, I resented her. She represented a lot of the bad parts of my life. But Lexie didn’t let that stop her from getting to know me, even though I didn’t fit the fantasy of the big older sister she had in mind. She forgave me and basically forced me to acknowledge her. As it turned out, I did love having a sister even if I didn’t want to at first.” Meredith describes their relationship. “I took it for granted.”

Maggie nods understandingly, family could be complicated and often wasn’t perfect.

“How would you describe her?”

“She was extremely intelligent, I know that she was valedictorian of her class and she went to Harvard. Lexie had a photographic memory and she could recite practically anything off the top of her head. She did that a lot when she was nervous about things, she’d just spew out a bunch of facts and become an overall wreck, stress eat. She did that a lot at first when we met, but she got more confident overtime. And she cared a lot about others, about the patients. She’d always cry when she lost a patient, because it was very important to her that she knew them personally even if it hurt more in the end.”

It’d been a long time since Meredith had talked about Lexie, and as she talked about her, she was beginning to recall all the small things about her that seemed like she’d forgotten until now. It was cruel that Lexie had never reached her full potential, never completed her residency, never took her boards or decided whether she would complete her training in neuro and accept a fellowship at their hospital or another.

Meredith finds herself speaking about Lexie with the detective for longer than she expects to. It’s oddly therapeutic to talk about her sister, especially when she’s never cared about talking out things in therapy before.

“Lastly, two more things” Maggie begins to ask “Does Lexie have any birthmarks, or any similar identifying features that would help? And would you mind giving a DNA sample for any comparison purposes, for some reason we didn’t have one on file for Lexie.” 

Meredith pauses in thought for a moment. “I can’t remember off hand but I can provide her medical files, they may have something and yes of course I’ll provide a sample. Do you need a swab or anything?” She offers.

“That’d be great and I already have what I need, just need to do a quick swab. I’m sure you know how it goes.” Maggie assures her.

And after that, their meeting is over. Meredith shows her the way out of the hospital before returning to her colleagues who’ve been lurking around waiting for news.

“What did she say?” Derek is the first one to ask her, the group had clearly decided that her husband would be the best one to ask her. Meredith gives the group a mildly irritated look anyway.

“She came to ask me a few things about Lexie, told me that she’d just been assigned to her case and that they haven’t found anything yet. I don’t know why, but all I can think is maybe she’s trying to soften the blow. Maybe they found a body and they’re not sure. All I know is she asked me for a DNA sample, just in case.” She all but snaps at them.

“I’m sorry but I can’t deal with this now, you all have patients, so until there is a confirmation please get back to work.” She knows that they’ve all grieved for Lexie, especially Mark, but all Meredith wants to do is get out of there as fast as possible.

Maggie ends up lurking around NCPD till the very late hours, so that she can use the lab while it’s practically dead and no one else will see the results of the test she is running. She’s thankful that she had a toothbrush of Alex’s still at her apartment so that she didn’t have to figure out a way to get a DNA sample without arousing suspicion. It’d be extremely awkward to have to explain this if it didn’t pan out.

It’s nearing two in the morning when her computer beeps with the results, startling Maggie from increasing urge to sleep. She clicks on the notification and starts to read the results, comparing the DNA markers on the screen. In the corner the match percentage reads 25.8%.

Fuck. This means that Alex shares enough DNA to be Meredith’s half sister and the odds that she is not Alexandra Grey are very slim. All Maggie knows now is that she needs to talk to Alex and figure this whole thing out.


	2. Clearing Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie contacts Alex.

Alex wakes up, startled out of her sleep by a nightmare, sweat dripping down her back as she takes gasping breaths. She rubs a hand across her face as she glances over at her clock on the bedside table. It reads 5:12 AM and it’s still dark out. 

She decides to get out of bed and walks over to the bathroom to wash the sweat off her face. As Alex steps back to look at herself in the mirror she thinks about the dream she’d just had. It’s a recurring one that she can’t seem to pin down why she’s having it. It starts off on a plane, it’s actually the flight to Geneva that she’d been on when Kara had her first appearance as supergirl.

At least that’s how it starts out.

In the dream the plane switches between two different types of planes. The large plane with dozens of passengers to Geneva switches to a smaller, private plane. The smaller plane only has a few other people on it, she can’t make out any of the faces. It switches between the two planes right up until the plane loses one of its engines. 

At that point the plane tears itself apart mid air, the pressure drops and feels like she’s being sucked away. The next moments of the dream are blurry and erratic but the next part she’s in a forest and instead of the business suit she’d been wearing, she’s in scrubs. In the dream she’s also dirty and bloody, stumbling around calling out. There’s an intense sense of fear and panic as she keeps going through the forest.

It’s always the same and it never gets any farther than that. It doesn’t make any sense to her. 

Alex had been having the dreams since Myriad had happened over a year ago. Maybe if the dreams had started after the initial incident with the plane it would make more sense.

But since everyone in National city had their minds taken over, something had felt...off.

She finishes washing her face and walks out of the bathroom to sit on the side of her bed. Alex picks her phone up off the side table to check her messages and is surprised to see a message from Maggie.

“ _ Can we meet up and talk? _ ” It reads.

It’s shocking because after they ended things, Alex hadn’t heard a word from Maggie. The text was also sent past one in the morning which is odd for Maggie. 

She sits there, wondering why Maggie wants to talk. Is there really anything for them to talk about? They were on the opposite sides of a life altering decision, it’s why they broke it off.

Alex knows she probably shouldn’t respond, this might be a late night drunk text for all she knows. But there’s a gut feeling that says she has to.

“ _ Where and when?” _ She simply texts back. Afterwards she quickly sets her phone aside, she figures that she won’t get a response right away. 

Instead she chooses to start getting ready for work because there’s no way she’ll be going back to sleep at this point. By the time Alex comes back showered and dressed with a coffee at hand there’s a reply.

“ _ National city Park. Noon. _ ” Is Maggie’s response.

Okay, so it doesn’t look like a drunk text.

“ _ I’ll see you then.” _ She confirms.

If there had been any major incidents that morning, Alex would’ve been screwed because she could not focus since she saw the text from Maggie. J’onn seems to notice that something is up with her but respects when she asks him to leave it alone. He knows her well enough though that she’s pretty sure he suspects it’s about Maggie. Not that he’ll say it.

Then again, he’s a mind reading Martian, he might be reading her mind. Not that he’d do that without her permission.

She really wishes that she’d gotten a better night’s sleep before she read that text.

Alex ends up showing up to the park early, at their usual meeting spot. She’s fidgeting a lot as she waits for Maggie’s appearance. Eventually she appears from behind.

‘Hey.” Alex turns at her voice, and her throat catches as she sees Maggie.

“Hey.” She returns in response. Maggie sticks out one of two cups of coffee in her hands.

“I thought you might need this, it’s your regular.” Alex takes the cup, thanking her as she does.

The two of them walk for a bit, sipping their coffees, not really saying much of anything. It really is awful seeing your ex for the first time after breaking up.

“So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Alex finally breaks the silence. The whole mystery of the late text and sudden meet has been killing her.

Maggie stops dead, biting her lip, and turns to Alex with a look of serious contemplation on her face.

“You trust me, right?” Maggie asks her suddenly.

“Of course.” Alex responds with little hesitation.

Maggie looks into Alex’s eyes, their look of deep concern, and steels herself.

“I think I found something that I wasn’t supposed to find and I know that I need to tell you about it. But, I’m not really sure who we can trust or where it’s safe.”

It’s at that moment that Alex’s concern for Maggie jumps a thousand fold.

“Okay, let’s find somewhere safe then. Then we can talk about it okay?” Alex reassures her.

Alex makes sure that no one will try to check in on her with a few well placed texts and the two of them end up on the outskirts of the city in a relatively abandoned area. The two of them leave their cell phones in the car at Maggie’s request, both of them turned off.

“What is it that you found out Maggie?” Alex asks as they’re hidden in an old warehouse.

It’s then that Maggie pulls out a NCPD case file.

“I’ve been working on some old case files, cold, missing persons. Most of them were dead ends, until I found this one. I started reading it, and at first I thought my mind was just messing with me and it was just a coincidence but the more I looked at the case the less it seemed like it.” She flips open the file looking at the photo that she’d moved to the front.

“I tripled checked everything to make sure that I wasn’t going crazy, or maybe I was just missing something and that this wasn’t what it looked like. But unless I’m missing something about some sort of undercover op or something, I think you need to read this.”

Alex takes the file and the first thing she sees is the photo of herself. But that can’t be right? This is a missing person’s case and she is definitely not missing. Her eyes move to look over at the name listed and it reads  _ Alexandra Grey _ .

That’s even more freaky. She knows that Maggie wouldn’t be showing this to her if she thought this missing person just looked like her but she can’t figure out what Maggie seems to know yet as she starts looking at the file.

“I thought I was seeing things at first, that I hadn’t had enough sleep. But other people saw the resemblance too. So I started looking into her, she has the same degree of education you do, she’s also a doctor. And then I went to the hospital that she worked at in Seattle.” Maggie starts to explain to her.

Alex can’t help but be stuck on the photo, trying to read the file and failing. Something about it has her frozen.

“She has a half-sister that I was able to speak to and I got a DNA sample from her and I still had your overnight toothbrush. I thought that I could compare them and they wouldn’t match and then I could move on, but-”

Maggie stops there and Alex looks up at her waiting for her to continue.

“But?”

“It put you two as a twenty five percent match, which means that you’re half sister to Alexandra Grey’s half sister. After that I looked for any sort of adoption records but I couldn’t find anything, and you never mentioned anything either. I looked for several explanations but I couldn’t find anything. So unless you can give me something that can explain all this, the only thing I can conclude with my evidence is that you are Alexandra Grey who has supposedly been missing and presumed dead.”

She drops all the information on her at once. Maggie needs some sort of explanation other than the idea that this is some sort of weird conspiracy that she keeps coming up with.

Alex is desperately trying to understand what’s in front of her, her belief in Maggie and the memories in her head. None of it makes sense.

“I don’t understand it either. As far as I know, I’ve never been her, I’m not adopted, but my brain is telling me that this is a photo of me. I know you wouldn’t lie to me Maggie, but I’m having a hard time believing that this is true.” She looks back down at the file, her eyes are still drawn to the photo.

“She’s a missing person right? How did she go missing?” Alex begins to question. The first page is just full of very basic personal information and she hadn’t been able to make herself flip past it yet. She flips the next page over to begin reading, finally forcing herself away from the picture.

At the same time she’s reading the police report, Maggie tells her.

“She was in a plane crash, they never found any remains.”

Plane. Crash.

The description of the crash in the report brings her recurring dream to the forefront of her mind. Small plane. Total of six doctors aboard. There was a malfunction mid-air and the plane broke apart. The five of the doctors and the pilot were stranded in the woods for four days before being rescued. Alexandra was not found.

It sends a chill through her spine. 

There’s no way anyone else could’ve known about that dream. She hadn’t told anyone about them.

“Maggie, I remember this.” Alex finally speaks.

“What?” She stops, realizing that Alex had said something to her.

“I remember the plane crash. I thought it was a weird dream that I was having because I was on the plane that Kara saved when she became supergirl but the details were always wrong.” She admits.

“In the dream, it always flashes between the plane I was on when Kara saved it and a smaller plane with only a few people on it. And instead of it being saved, the plane breaks apart and I get sucked out. The dream always ends with me dressed in scrubs, in the middle of the woods calling for help. I never understood why I was having the dream.”

“Until now.” Maggie adds on to Alex’s retelling of her dream.

“It makes sense because the flight that Alexandra Grey was on was headed to another hospital to perform a surgery with a team of other doctors, before it had a mechanical malfunction and crashed in a wooded area.” 

It explains her dreams, but not the fact that she has no memory of ever being Alexandra Grey.

“But how can I not remember anything else? I have memories of growing up as Alex Danvers, with my mom, dad, and Kara. How can I have been someone else without knowing it?” Alex feels so frustrated.

“It makes sense if someone altered your memories, and if I recall correctly your alien boss can do exactly that.” Maggie suggests to her.

“What? No, J’onn would never. I mean the DEO didn’t even-” Alex stops herself mid sentence “-the DEO didn’t even know J’onn was a Martian until last year.”

“What do you mean that they didn’t know he was an alien? He works for the DEO.” Maggie asks.

“No, before we met, J’onn had taken the identity of the former DEO director that had tried to kill him when my- my dad intervened and we thought both of them had died. Everyone thought he was Hank Henshaw for years until he was forced to reveal himself when Kara was affected by Red Kryptonite. I found out a little before that because he was being hunted by the white Martians.” Alex explains everything that had happened before they’d met.

“That doesn’t mean that he wasn’t lying to you, Alex.” Maggie argues with her.

“It’s not just that Maggie, when they found out and arrested him. They arrested me too because I knew he was a Martian and didn’t say anything. They were convinced that he was manipulating me and we were being taken away to some other facility. We escaped and were on the run until Myriad happened and came back to help. It was only after that they cleared us.”

It takes Maggie a moment to connect the dots that she’d connected.

“They arrested you not because you committed a crime by hiding J’onn but because they were worried he’d unlock your memories because he was a Martian.”

“Exactly.” Alex answers. “The DEO was worried that I had figured out that my memories aren’t real.”

“Then the problem is what’s their whole plan?” Maggie asks her.

The weight of the answer falls on her all at once.

“Because the DEO wants Kara, an alien as their weapon. Clark wouldn’t work with them but when Kara landed here, he left her alone with people he thought he could trust. But if we’re right, he may have just placed Kara in their hands and they just used me and everyone else to help control her. The chance that J’onn could unlock all of our memories is a threat to them.”

Meredith sits on the couch after she’d put the kids to bed once everyone had gotten home and they’d had dinner. She finds herself looking at the few pictures that she had of Lexi. It really wasn’t much, they’d been busy doctors and had only had a few short years of knowing each other before the plane crash.

Everyone at the hospital has been talking about how Detective Sawyer had come to talk with her about Lexi and god she wished that they would just shut up about it. Over half of the doctors she now worked with had never met her sister, just heard rumors. None of the residents from her year stuck around, new interns came, had done their residency, passed their boards and some had become attendings. Lexi had become just the name on the building.

It’d been so long since the plane crash, but yet it was still coming to haunt her.

Derek comes up from behind her, rubbing her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

“We’ll get through this.” He tells her.

Meredith really hopes that this will be the end.

Alex knows that she has to get ahead of this, she doesn’t know how much time they have before whoever at the DEO realizes what Maggie has uncovered and told her. There’s no way she can dig into this there, they’d figure it out before she got close.

She needs J’onn’s help. If Alex can uncover her memories from before, they’ll know exactly who is behind it in the DEO and they can take them down before they find out that she knows. It actually benefits her that she met up with Maggie because Alex can use it as an excuse to talk to J’onn in private after work.

He seems to sense that something is up based on the way she asks him to meet up after work but trusts her enough to wait to find out. They meet in a relatively remote area, the same way as before.

“Alex, what’s this about?” J’onn finally asks her now that they’re alone.

“I need your help.” Alex decides to be straightforward on this.

“I’m guessing it’s something serious considering how you’re acting about.” J’onn states, letting her take her time to tell him.

Alex pulls out the file that Maggie had given her early and hands it to him.

“Maggie brought this to me today, and I’m pretty sure that the DEO has been covering up a lot of things.”

He opens the file and sees her photo as the first thing and then starts reading the details of the report. It becomes glaringly obvious pretty fast what this is about.

“This is you, or at least who you were.” J’onn summarizes succinctly.

“I think someone at the DEO changed my memories so that they could use me to manipulate Kara. They’ve probably changed her memories as well. The only thing I can remember is the plane crash, I’ve been having dreams about it. I think between the flight to Geneva that nearly crashed and when Non took control of me with Myriad that it affected whatever they did.” Alex explains, even though she’s still wary.

“I need your help to uncover the memories, before they can do anymore damage.”

She can tell that all of the information has finally made an impact on J’onn, in the same horrifying way it had to her earlier.

“I’ll do my best.” He tells her. Alex carefully steps forward and lets his hands touch her head, closing her eyes.

Memories of her early life as Alex Danvers seem to melt away and they’re replaced with other ones. Ones where the name Lexi Grey plant themselves. Her father is Thatcher Grey and her Mother is Susan Grey. It’s not Eliza and Jeramiah Danvers. She has a younger sister named Molly. She was valedictorian in high school, went to Harvard and studied to become a doctor. 

Her mother died. Of hiccups of all things. She starts her internship at Seattle Grace. Meredith. Her older half sister. Derek. Zola. Mark. Mark Sloan. There’s a mix of heartache and confusion. The plane.

The memory is no longer jumbled. The plane breaks apart and she is sucked out. She barely manages to hang on debris in a desperate attempt. It saves her life. She’s on the ground, in the forest. Stumbling around, calling for help and the others that were on the plane. A road comes into view and there’s a car. She remembers feeling frustrated because she can’t figure out how to explain that there’s others, that there’s been a plane crash.

Then there’s a hospital, not the one she worked at, the one she was at after the crash. She can’t tell them who she is, she’s labeled as a Jane Doe patient. Suddenly she’s being transferred but it’s not another hospital. It looks like a DEO facility. She recognizes the face that talks about wiping her memory.

General Lane.

J’onn finishes restoring her memories and Alex is feeling a little distorted between the clashing memories. 

“It’ll take a while for you to adjust and there might be confusion for a bit, but it’ll fade.” He tells her.

“We need to go find Kara, now.” Alex says as she manages to finally clear her thoughts. “Once we fix her memories, we can end this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Every comment on this fic* "So you're continuing this right? Pls update" 
> 
> It's here! I promise that this is being continued, I just have several WIPs that I'm working on at once. Just be a little more patient. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
